


Как понять, что ты нравишься парню гуглпоиск

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, они готовят пиццу!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: «Как понять, что ты нравишься мужчине» — высветилось в поисковой строке на экране старенького компьютера Тодда. Правда, этот запрос ввели вовсе не пальцы хозяина устройства, а пальцы его… друга? Лучшего друга? Или… Вот именно это Дирк Джентли и пытался выяснить, влезая в необъятное пространство всемирной паутины, из которой он надеялся вернуться с хоть какими-то ответами.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 1





	Как понять, что ты нравишься парню гуглпоиск

Сумерки крадучись ступали по заснеженным улицам, стучались в окна, указывая пальцами сквозь стекло на светильники, которые пора было зажигать. Темнеющие улочки постепенно пустели, позволяя холодному ветру чувствовать себя единственным обитателем вымершего города.

В одном из жилых зданий лишь одно окно выделялось своим черным цветом среди окружающих его желтеющих пятен других квартир.

«Как понять, что ты нравишься мужчине» — высветилось в поисковой строке на экране старенького компьютера Тодда. Правда, этот запрос ввели вовсе не пальцы хозяина устройства, а пальцы его… друга? Лучшего друга? Или… Вот именно это Дирк Джентли и пытался выяснить, влезая в необъятное пространство всемирной паутины, из которой он надеялся вернуться с хоть какими-то ответами.

Первая ссылка показалась самой надежной, она ведь список результатов возглавляет, значит, самая правильная?

«Мужчины часто мучаются, стремясь понять, как к ним относится та или иная женщина.»  
— Ну, автору статьи стоит выйти на улицу и осмотреться немного, — думать о том, что мужчины мучаются только из-за отношений с женщинами было, по меньшей степени, однобоко.

«Но иногда и нас самих настигает эта же проблема. Ты общаешься с мужчиной, вы отлично ладите друг с другом, он тебе симпатичен.»  
— Точно, точно! — Дирк даже немного подскочил, упираясь взглядом в светящийся экран. А потом нервно оглянулся в сторону той части комнаты, которая была оборудована под кухню, где сейчас находился Тодд. Из темноты гостиной за ним было легче вести наблюдение, чтобы тот ненароком не прознал, чем тут занимается Дирк.

«А как понять, что ты нравишься мужчине? На самом деле, есть 3 простых признака, которые помогут тебе в этом.» Детектив завозился на стуле еще активнее. Он с серьезным лицом вчитывался в статью, и был бы рад наличию блокнота и ручки, чтобы законспектировать великий рецепт рассекречивания мыслей Тодда.

«Шаг 1: Следи за ним и его поведением. Дело в том, что любой мужчина, в принципе, устроен таким образом, что просто не может не прикасаться к любимой женщине. Он будет постоянно стремиться случайно задеть тебя: то руки коснется, то плеча, а то и вовсе талии. Если, конечно, он не слишком робкий. Все эти действия ярко говорят о том, что мужчина в тебе заинтересован, ты привлекательная для него.»

— Хм, довольно простой метод, нужно сейчас же его протестировать! — не стараясь аккуратно вылезти из-за стола, Дирк, откидывая с плеч плед, помчался в сторону кухни прямиком на запахи пиццы, соблазняющей Дирка не менее, чем ее создатель.

Обычно Тодд не готовил, они просто ограничивались готовой пиццей или другими замороженными полуфабрикатами, но сегодня — о, Дирк это предвидел, — сегодня Тодд был занят домашней пиццей, которую Дирк упросил его приготовить. Ну как упросил, всего лишь несколько дней подряд говорил что-то вроде: «Тодд, Тодд, ты знаешь, что продукты, приготовленные в домашних условиях, более полезные? Так вот, о домашних условиях. Приготовишь мне пиццу?» или «А ты знал, что первая пицца появилась еще у древних греков? Они ее готовили сами, не покупали в магазинах и не размораживали. Так чем мы хуже греков? Тодд, приготовь, пожалуйста, пиццу». В конечном итоге Тодд устало согласился, но поставил одно четкое условие еще до того, как Дирк успел восторженно подскочить к потолку, победоносно сжимая кулаки: помощь самого Джентли будет неоценима, если он просто выйдет из кухни.

Однако теперь холистический детектив был вынужден вернуться на поле, где схлестнулись две враждующие стороны — Тодд Бротцман и кулинария. Вместо комьев земли, взметавшихся в воздух от бомб, была мука, шкворчащие овощи на сковороде обжигали масляными каплями не слабее пуль, а главнокомандующий выглядел так, будто одной ногой был готов дезертировать.

«Так, он должен постоянно стремиться меня коснуться, значит, » — промелькнуло в голове шатена, и он поспешил подойти ближе, едва останавливая себя от искушения приблизиться вплотную. Он ограничился тем, что положил руку на стоявшего к нему боком кулинара и наклонился к его лицу:

— Тодд, ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?

Тот раздраженно скинул его руку и пробубнил:  
— Я же просил, Дирк…

Ну должно же быть что-то, хоть намек:  
— Может, порезать что-то? Помыть? А руки у тебя не устали? Хочешь масс…?

— ДИРК!

— Всё, ухожу, ухожу, только нож убери. А то поранишься, — озорно шепнул Дирк напоследок, уворачиваясь от луковицы, бомбой попавшей в раковину за его спиной.

«Шаг 2: Изучи его взгляд. О чувствах мужчины могут рассказать и его глаза. Даже самый робкий парень, который порой смущается и отводит глаза, все равно снова взглянет на тебя, если ты ему на самом деле нравишься. А если ты заметишь, что его зрачки расширяются тогда, когда он смотрит на тебя, то это, безусловно, хороший знак.»

— Тодд, ты можешь на меня посмотреть?

В это время парень тонкими ломтиками нарезал золотистый сыр, осторожно держа в руках нож, словно тот вот-вот может вырваться на волю. Дирк покосился было на этот зловещий предмет, но результат исследования его интересовал сильнее. Плечи подопытного слегка вздрогнули, когда он услышал голос друга, и он медленно, словно шея его была деревянной, повернул к Дирку голову. Его зрачки были расширены, но никакой любви в них видно не было, даже если заглянуть туда с микроскопом. Что-то похожее на адское пламя виднелось, но скорее всего, это были лишь отблески с конфорок. Вновь провал, ну, шаг 3 точно сработает.

«Шаг 3: Жесты. Ты заметила, что при тебе мужчина постоянно поправляет волосы либо одежду. Это хороший признак: значит, что он хочет выглядеть привлекательнее и лучше в твоих глазах. Жесты могут выдавать волнение парня. Если он постоянно теребит что-нибудь пальцами, крутит мобильник в руках, то это верный признак того, что он нервничает».

— Тодд, ты… — спина напряглась так, что майка плотно облепила мышцы и позвонки, проступившие через ткань. — Спокойно, я просто хотел попросить посидеть тут немного с тобой. Я буду молчать, если ты об этом. И ничего не трогать, — добавил он со смешинками в глазах, предугадав реплику Тодда.

Так, теперь нужно выжидать. Тодд знает, что Дирк в комнате, и если тот ему нравится, то он не сможет удержаться от жестов или взглядов. Отлично! Все идет как по маслу.

По маслу шло только тесто, аккуратным кругом выложенное на противень, но не эксперимент Дирка. Тодд лишь несколько раз бросил пару подозрительных взглядов, все еще недоумевая, что Дирк может быть тихим. ТАКИМ тихим. Детектив сидел на высоком стуле у стойки, отделяющей кухню от гостиной, болтая ногами и подперев руками подбородок, не сводя неотрывного взгляда с перемещающегося по кухне помощника. За окном темнело всё сильнее, поэтому кухня, освещаемая единственной оранжевой лампочкой вверху, окруженная ароматами готовящегося блюда, в темноте квартиры и улицы казалась плывущим куда-то кораблем, или наоборот, скорее, это был маяк, в котором хотелось греться до самого рассвета. Тодд, конечно, был смотрителем этого маяка, многое повидавший, перетерпевший крушение о скалы не одного корабля, и оттого вздыхавший чуть чаще и хмурящий брови чуть сильнее.

Дирк настолько далеко уплыл в море мыслей, что не сразу услышал разрывающийся в зале телефон, поэтому драматично громко вздыхающий Тодд опередил его и поднял трубку, устало плюхаясь на стул перед компьютером.

— Алло? О, Аманда, я… — он хотел продолжить фразу, но забыл, что вообще хотел произнести. Глаза забегали по черным строчкам страницы, которую Дирк в своем исследовательском порыве забыл закрыть. — Э, что? Прости, я отвлекся. Да, слушаю… Что? А, отличная идея, мне нравится… Да, нравится, говорю, — четко и звучно произнес Тодд в трубку телефона, хотя адресатом была явно не Аманда, но Бротцман упрямо делал вид, что сказал это вскользь и своей сестре.

Дирк, лукаво сверкнув глазами в сторону обернувшегося к нему Тодда, снял кружочек колбасы, которой Бротцман начал украшать пиццу, и закинул себе в рот, не переставая улыбаться. Волноваться из-за того, что уже случилось, не было смысла, поэтому он с любопытством стал ожидать, как дальше поступит Тодд.

Тодд, в свою очередь, не глядя отложил телефон, по-прежнему утыкаясь в экран компьютера. В его сознании промелькнуло, что где-то он это уже видел. Он не стал злиться из-за того, что Дирк решил его проверить таким глупым способом, нет. Тодд Бротцман подумал о том, что это Дирк вел себя как влюбленный. Между ним и Дирком постоянно происходили тактильные контакты, они постоянно соприкасались руками, стукались локтями, несколько раз брались за руки, Дирк мог ни с того ни с сего положить ладонь Тодду на плечо или схватить его за локоть, но Тодд списывал всё это на особые проявления экстраверсии Дирка. Они постоянно играли в гляделки, и Тодд проигрывал этому проницательному гипнотизирующему взгляду. И хотя его раздражали следящие за каждым его шагом насмешливые глаза, иногда, когда Дирк куда-то пропадал, Тодд обнаруживал, что чувствует себя некомфортно, подолгу не встречая веселого взгляда Дирка. А что касается жестов… Так Дирк всегда что-то теребит пальцами, вечно застегивает и расстёгивает куртки, поправляет непослушные волосы, спадающие на глаза… Это ведь нормально. Нормально, если бы не всё это вместе.

Вздохнув, Тодд перевел глаза на холистического детектива, жующего уже энный кусочек колбасы. И вот как ему реагировать теперь? Сделать вид, что не понял? Просто проигнорировать? Но Дирк с такой надеждой взирает на него с этого стула, да и сердце Тодда заходится в бешеном стуке. Два против одного. Но… что делать? Он снова вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь со всей своей смелостью, и сказал:

— А почему ты не спросил меня? К чему все эти глупые статьи в интернете, там же столько чуши понаписано…

— Тодд, ты бы серьезно мне ответил, если бы я спросил? — Дирк чуть наклонил голову, одними глазами сканируя мужчину, и Тодд ощутил волну мурашек, пробежавших от мысли об очередном пронзающем взгляде. Пусть он перестанет так смотреть, пусть перестанет убеждать Тодда в своей влюбленности. Пусть… нет, пусть не перестает.

— Я бы ответил, но ты не спросил. Так что… — Бротцман решительно поднялся и столь же решительно приготовился пройти мимо. Только это у него не получилось. Цепкими руками он был захвачен в плен, прочно застревая между коленей холистического влюбленного детектива.

— Так что я спрашиваю сейчас, — продолжил за него Дирк, глядя прямо в глаза, благо, барный стул, на котором он сидел, позволял теперь мужчинам находиться на одном уровне, и Дирку не нужно было наклоняться, чтобы рассмотреть лицо своего помощника. — У тебя есть... какие-нибудь чувства ко мне? — Лицо, в свой черед, приобрело красноватый оттенок, и не желало обращать взор на причину своих сердечных томлений. Руки и колени, обхватывающие его с двух сторон, сдавили чуть сильнее, и Тодд нехотя поднял лицо на Дирка.

— Я что-то чувствую… — пробубнил он, тайно наблюдая за вспыхнувшими искорками в глубине чарующих глаз.

Понимая, как нелегко Тодду вообще выражать свои чувства, Дирк решил пойти не напрямую, а немного обойдя сложный путь.

— Расскажи, что заставляет тебя думать, что ты что-то чувствуешь.

Тодд опять вздохнул, и теплый воздух прошелся по лицу Джентли.  
— Я… кхм, ну, сердце колотится, руки потеют, не могу перестать думать, — он опустил часть «о тебе», — иногда мне хочется тебя огреть чем-то, но в то же мгновение понимаю, что рука у меня не поднимется. Иногда это похоже на болезнь, на потерю рассудка, и я не знаю, что это такое, но я что-то чувствую, когда смотрю на тебя. Это пока всё, что я могу сказать. — В это же мгновение Тодд почувствовал, что оковы, крепко прижимающие его к детективу, ослабли. Это всё? Вся реакция?

— Спасибо за честность, Тодд, мне большего и не нужно, — довольная улыбка расплылась по лицу Джентли. Всё же статья помогла разобраться, надо написать редактору, что он знает толк в отношениях.

Тодда, почему-то, такой ответ на его признание не устроил. Нахмурившись, он отпихнулся от коленей недоумевающего Дирка и направился к плите, где начал громыхать посудой, но буквально через минуту вернулся к Дирку и выпалил:

— После таких разговоров в фильмах целуются. Целуются же, разве нет? А ты что? «Спасибо за честность»? Серьезно? Это за все мои мучения?

Глядя на то, как Тодд сам борется с противоречивыми чувствами, распирающими изнутри, Дирк улыбнулся еще шире, поднялся и сгреб в охапку негодующего Тодда, размахивающего неизвестно откуда появившимся куском сыра, и впился в него затыкающим поцелуем. Тот замолк, выбрасывая сыр к черту.

Спустя некоторое время они все же смогли вернуться к приготовлению пиццы, и статус их отношений уже был для них обоих полностью ясен.


End file.
